


Warmth

by papyruswiki



Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kingdings week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Gaster feels cold and lonely without Asgore.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Warmth

Some nights, Gaster could just never get warm enough.

Those nights were, of course, the nights Asgore spent away, down at the capital of the country, taking care of ambassador business. Gaster missed him every second.

Fortunately, tonight he wouldn’t be cold for long, because Asgore was coming back. He’d be getting in quite late, but he’d be back, and that was all that mattered to Gaster.

He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard the front door open downstairs. A sleepy smile spread across his face. Just a few more minutes of chill…

Soon, the bedroom door creaked open, then shut. A few heavy footsteps, then Gaster felt a huge paw caress his skull.

He sat up quickly, almost bonking his head on Asgore’s in his excitement. He buried his face in the fur of Asgore’s neck, feeling warm all over for the first time in a week.

Neither of them had said anything, and they didn’t have to.

The cold was gone, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdings Week Day 5: cold
> 
> a short one tonight, I just have a Papyton Week prompt to get to as well and I wanted to focus on that. hopefully the cuteness makes up for the lenth.
> 
> **undertalegay:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papydarlin:** personal twitter


End file.
